


From Madness, Rhyme and Reason

by darthcookie



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Biting, Blood Magic, Breeding, Cerberus - Freeform, Cum Inflation, Demon Meg, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hellhounds, Howling, Kate Argent - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, Marking, Pack Dynamics, Purgatory, Transformation, Zombies, lydia martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Jo somehow ends up in Purgatory and meets Laura Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Jo ends up in Purgatory running with the Hales.  
> Mashing up a bit of Supernatural's cannon and Teen Wolf's too. I think it sucks that according to SPN lore, the Hale's would of ended up with the assholes in Purgatory.

"Jo! Wake up! It's your turn to take watch!" Laura shook Jo with her foot.  
"Laura! Stop!"  
"Well wake up already! My mom should be here soon and she'll be pissed that I let a zombie through the garden."  
"Laura! Fuck! Stop kicking me!"  
Laura laughed as Jo swiped at her.  
"You're so lucky that you get to sleep for so long. Ever since I went to Purgatory I lost that ability. At least now I can grab a couple of hours since we've been back."  
Jo sat up and stretched while saying, "Well, considering that I shouldn't have ended up in Purgatory to begin with, it's awesome that I can sleep."

No one knows how Jo Harvelle ended up in Purgatory. The last thing she remembered was being cradled by her mom while hellhounds were bashing the hardware stores doors in. The next thing she knew she was in a color muted forest with her arm being chomped on by a hellhound. Suddenly the hellhounds head detached from its body, it's black blood spurting all over her.  
"A hellhound! Damn! After I pull your arm out of its mouth I'm taking it home and mounting it on my wall."  
Jo looked up at the woman in front of her. The woman's amber eyes twinkled. Jo scrambled to try to get up while screaming "What are you!?"

The woman looked at her quizzically as she said "I'm a Werewolf....oh shit! How the hell did you end up here,in Purgatory, Human? And stop moving so I can get your arm out of that dogs mouth. I won't hurt you, I promise. Oh, I'm Laura, by the way."

Laura bent down and pried the head off of Jo's arm. She looked at its face, "God, this thing is ugly. Did this kill you? Did you make a crossroads deal? That makes no sense though, you would of ended up in hell, not here. Damn, girl, did the hellhound take your tongue too?"

Jo shook her head as she stood up. "I...my head is so fuzzy."

"Come on, Human, I'm going to take you home. My mom will figure this out. It's too dangerous for you to be out here."

"Can I trust you?"

"Maybe? Believe me, if I wanted to kill you I could of a long time ago. Come on, Human."

"Jo. My name is Jo."

"Well, Jo, lets go before the vampires show up. They literally suck." Laura laughed as she started to walk away. Jo followed behind her. 

They got to Laura's home after what seemed like a days walk. Laura let out a howl when they got to the gate. Jo jumped. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, Jo." Jo just nodded her head as they both heard howls coming from the house. 

Laura threw open the door while yelling, "Mom! Where are you? Hi Gramma! Don't freak out on the human, okay. Mom!"

"Laura! Stop yelling."

Talia walked into the hallway and looked at Jo as Laura went up to her and rubbed her forehead against her mom's shoulder. "Laura, what is that disgusting thing you're carrying and where did you find this human?"

"It's a hellhound head. It was chewing on Jo's arm so I killed it. Oh, yeah, Mom, that's Jo. Jo, this is my mom and Alpha, Talia Hale. Hey Gramma! This is Jo, Jo, Gramma." Jo waved at the little old lady sitting in a rocking chair.  
Talia smiled at Jo, "Follow me to the family room, Jo. Laura, go put that disgusting thing outside. Hurry up."  
Laura walked out then ran back inside so that she wouldn't miss anything Talia quizzed Jo about. 

The three of them sat on wooden chairs in the sparsely decorated living room. Jo still felt a bit fuzzy of the brain.  
"So, Jo, how'd you die?"

"I was attacked by hellhounds while trying to help my friends escape a demon named Meg. Uhm, before we go any further, I think I need to tell you something, I'm a hunter. My mom and dad were hunters too and I'm not talking about the type of hunters that shoot deer."

Talia flashed her red eyes at Jo then turned to Laura angrily, "You brought another hunter into our life? What is wrong with you! First your brother and now you. Damn it, Laura!"

Laura flinched but then recovered and flashed her own amber eyes at Talia, "That rapist arsonist Kate Argent, was not my fault, that was yours. You should of known what she was up to with Derek. Peter warned you."

"My brother is completely unreliable and don't forget, he's the reason you're here."

"Believe, Mom, I'll never forget that." They flashed their eyes at each other again. Jo courtesy coughed then said, "Excuse me but I'm not the same kind of hunter Kate Argent was. She's a total cunt. I kicked her ass once for being a bitch in my mom's bar." Talia and Laura stopped staring at each other and looked at Jo. Jo felt a bit unnerved by their glowing eyes. Talia spoke first, "Explain yourself."

Jo sat up straighter, "My family only hunted creatures that killed people. I heard about what Kate Argent did to your family and that was awful and unacceptable. No one believed the excuse she gave for murdering your family and I'm so sorry that a hunter did that to all of you."  
Talia changed her eyes back, "How am I to believe you?"  
"I don't know, but it's true. "

The three of the women sat in silence for awhile until Talia finally said, "I'm going to allow you to stay here with us for now but if you harm anyone under my roof I'll kill you, do you understand?" Jo nodded her head. Talia asked Jo many questions about her past and about the apocalypse that had been started. When Jo had mentioned the Winchesters, Talia smiled widely as she said, "I knew their father, John."  
"Mom, how?"  
"He came to Beacon Hills looking for a witch. I helped him kill her. He thought I was a hunter. I wanted him out of our town quickly so he wouldn't know about us. Spent a hot night with him and the next morning he was gone."

"Smart plan there, Alpha."

Talia laughed, "Here's a clue, Jo, whenever my daughter doesn't fully agree with something I've done, she'll call me her Alpha instead of mom." Jo smiled as Laura said, "Well, my Alpha, you were married to my father at the time so, yeah."  
"Laura, don't be so naive. Do you think I didn't tell Christian what my plan was? Come on. We both did what had to be done to keep the pack safe." Laura just shook her head. 

And so that was how Jo came to live with the Hale pack (which consisted of Talia, Laura, Gramma, Talia's husband and father of Laura, Derek, and Cora, Christian Hale, assorted Hale cousins, and some werecreatures Laura found out in the forest) in Purgatory. Her and Laura became the best of friends and sometime lovers. Being in Purgatory honed Jo's hunting skills, made her a pure killing machine and anything that tried to harm the Hale Pack had to deal with her as well. Every month Laura and Jo would go to the spot that Laura found her to wait and see what would come through the portal. Gramma (whom really wasn't their actual Grandmother but rather a werewolf like the Hales that Laura had found walking around in a daze one day. Laura took her home since Gramma had reminded her of her own human grandmother. She also didn't speak, she wrote things down or used sign language, which she taught the pack how to use too, but she did howl and yelp) had to explain to Jo one day why Laura would go to that exact spot at least once a month: she was waiting for Peter to come through so that she could kill him. Jo completely understood that need for revenge, she craved it too, to pull out Meg's black dead heart for having killed her and her mom, but she knew she'd never get that satisfaction since Meg was a demon and would go to hell, not Purgatory if she died on earth. Jo promised Laura that if Peter ever came through the portal, she'd do everything in her power to help her kill him. Laura hugged her and said, "Jo, if that demon Meg ever shows up, I'll hold that bitch down while you stab her to your hearts delight. Okay?"  
"Okay. Now let's go back to the compound and kick some ass along the way."

After what seemed like Jo had been in Purgatory for a decade, one day they heard a loud rumble coming from beyond the hills behind the compound. Talia gathered the whole pack together, all of them armed with weapons. They all stood in a circle, back to back so that nothing could sneak up on them. The rumble grew louder and it was coming straight towards them. Talia yelled to the pack, "Whatever happens, find each other! Understand me!"  
All of the pack, including Jo, let out a howl. The deafening rumble finally reached them. It invaded every part of the house, every part of their being. It sucked the breathe out of their bodies and deafened them. All of them felt like they were on fire and then there was just darkness right before they all passed out. The last thing Jo thought before the darkness took her was, "Am I finally going to heaven or hell?"  
Little did she know that she wasn't going to either of those places, but rather back to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loved ones find each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept Sheriff Stilinski's name Noah even though I do think he's more of a John.

Laura ached all over as she slowly came to. Every bone ached in her body. "Mom! Gramma! Jo! Dad!" She felt like she was screaming but she could barely hear herself. She felt a warm slightly bony hand touch her arm. Laura looked to her left to find Gramma wearily smiling at her. "Oh, Gramma." Laura got up to make sure Gramma was okay. She was a little shaken but no injuries. "Gramma, can you stand?"  
Gramma nodded her head. They both stood up and heard a howl. "It's Alpha. Let's go, Gramma." Laura and Gramma let out little yelps to figure out where the rest of the pack was. "Oh my god, Gramma, this looks like my woods. Like Beacon Hills." Laura finally heard the rest of the pack in the clearing that her and Derek use to play in. All pack members were fine. They proceeded to scent each other. Jo and Christian emerged from the woods. Laura rushed to Jo, hugging and scenting her at the same time. Christian said to the pack, "We didn't find anyone."

Talia looked at him, "We are really home, right?"

"It looks like it. But something seems off."

"No birds. No bugs....Lets go see if there's anything left standing at the compound. Everyone make sure you are side by side and keep your ears up." The pack started walking to the old Hale compound.

Laura let out a gasp as both Talia and Christian stopped in their tracks. The Hale compound was completely rebuilt and even larger. Talia's voice wavered a bit as she said, "What is this? How can this be true?"  
Laura almost ran but Gramma grabbed her arm and shook her head. "Gramma, let me go." Gramma shook her head harder and pointed to her ears. "Gramma, please." Talia suddenly quietly said "Shut up Laura. Listen." And that's when they all heard the low moan coming from behind the house. 

A girl with matted long strawberry blonde hair came into view. Her throat was ripped open and black blood caked the front of her dress. Her legs were dotted with small cuts and she walked with a weird gait due to the fact that she had on only one shoe. Her bare foot was gnarled, missing both her pinky and big toe. The pad of the heel of her foot was worn down and her bone was poking through. Her eyes were a creepy milky shade of white. She noticed the Hale Pack and let out a guttural groan that chilled the pack. Laura turned to Jo, "Is that what I think it is?"

"A zombie? I think it is."

Talia said, "Don't let it bite you. I guess we need to stab it in the head. Don't claw or bite it either."

"Mom, let me kill it."

"No. I'll do it."

"Alpha, please. You're to valuable to the pack."

"I said no. Christian and I will kill it. Laura, keep the pack safe."

"I will."

Talia and Christian ran up to the zombie. It snapped its teeth and tried to bite them. Christian grabbed its arms and held it in place as Talia plunged her knife into the zombies left temple. It let out a final gasp and died. Christian let it go. 

A scream of "No" rang out from the now open front door of the house. A tall, very broad and fit dirty blonde haired man ran out of the house followed by a tall black haired man. Laura cried out, "Derek?!"

Derek stopped in his tracks. Talia and Christian looked at him as well. Derek was dumbstruck as he said, "Laura? Mom? Dad?" Talia took a step to Derek when Christian grabbed her arm. "Alpha, stop."

"Let me go." Christian held her tighter. "Please, Alpha, stop."  
Talia pulled away but Laura had already ran past her parents and straight to Derek. Derek promptly stabbed her in the shoulder. Laura screamed out. Jo moved towards Laura but was held back by Gramma. "Gramma, let me go." Gramma held her back harder. 

"What the fuck, Derek!" Laura yelled as she ripped the shoulder of her top to check out her wound. It healed. Derek stared at Laura, "But, you're dead. I buried you, twice."

"I...you buried me twice? I'm so sorry."  
"Are you real?"  
"I think so. Are we really home?"  
"Yes."  
Derek hugged his sister to him and let out a tiny whimper. Laura cried as Derek scented her. Talia and Christian came over to them. Derek let go of Laura, "Mom? Dad?" They embraced him, scenting him as they held him to them. They held him for awhile, until the man sitting next to the dead zombie said, "Derek! They killed Lydia." 

At this point, Jo had gotten away from Gramma and ran up towards the Hales but stopped when she got close to the dirty blonde. Jo's stomach dropped and she gasped, "Hellhound." The man sitting next to the zombie stood up and in the instant he looked at Jo, his whole demeanor changed from grief to a sort of curious dominance. The irises of his eyes seemed to look like fire as he glared at Jo and said, "I'm the hellhound. The hellhound is me in this body."

"You're a hellhound. The hellhound?...Cerberus?"

"Yes. I am Cerberus and Jordan Parrish. We killed you. How did you come back, dead thing? Very curious."

"You're possessing this man?"

"I was allowed in. Who sent us after you...Jo Harvelle."  
Jo pulled out her knife, "How do you know my name?"

"I know all the names of the ones we killed. But, you didn't make a deal. We gnawed on you when you were dead. We don't bite dead things. Why would we bite you? You went to Purgatory. You should not have gone there. Something went wrong. Someone did something to us to make us wrong, blind with hate. Who sent us after you, Jo Harvelle?"  
Jo was just about to answer when Derek said harshly with his Alpha voice, "Cerberus, we need Jordan back right now." Cerberus turned to Derek, "Alright, Alpha, I will give you time but then I need to speak to Jo Harvelle again."  
"I understand." Cerberus blinked and Jordan was back. "I don't know who you are, lady, but Cerberus is really pissed off at whoever sent a hellhound after you." Jo just shrugged. Derek spoke up, "Jordan, we need to get my parents and their pack inside before more zombies show up."

"But Lydia." 

"Get everyone inside first and then we'll move her body. We'll have her funeral tonight, okay."  
Jordan nodded then went over to Talia's pack to help them inside. Jo went and got Gramma. All of the werewolves in the pack went up to Derek individually and turned their heads to bare their necks to show him their respect. Talia introduced them all. Derek instantly adored Gramma. They all went inside. 

Derek introduced Talia's Pack to his pack which consisted of Parrish, Malia, Isaac, Melissa, Noah, Brett and his sister Lori, and to Jo's surprise, Garth Fitzgerald. She ran over to him and they hugged. Jo started crying as she said, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Girl, you've been dead for years, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in heaven with your mom?"

"I don't know. Oh my god, Garth, I'm so happy to see you." They hugged again but this time Garth scented her. Jo pulled away, "Garth, are you a werewolf?"

"Yeah. It happened awhile ago. Not by anyone in this pack."

"Are you feral?"

"No. I could be if I ate hearts but I would never." They hugged again.

Talia walked over to Malia and smiled, "You are so beautiful, Malia." She tried to hug Malia but Malia moved back as she said, "Don't touch me, Talia. Because of you, I killed my mother and my sister. Because of you, Peter lost me. Maybe if he had known me he wouldn't have been an asshole for so long. It took him years to get his shit together. You damaged him worse than any fire could." Malia turned and walked away.

Laura looked at Derek, "Is Peter alive still?"

"Yes." 

Laura looked over at Jo as she said, "Where is he?"

"He's out with my mate Stiles and my beta, Jackson, helping the McCall pack deal with some witches and zombies."

"I'm going to kill him when he gets back."

"No, you won't." 

"Oh yes I will."

"You won't. He's made up for what he did to you many times over. He's a vital part of our pack. You are not allowed to kill him."

"He ripped my throat out! He stole my alphaness! He sent me to Purgatory. He didn't even give me a chance to help him avenge our family."

"I said no. Laura, please, don't make me pull the Alpha of Beacon Hills card on you. You are not allowed to kill him. Understand?"

"I will kill him."

Derek flashed his red eyes at her, "You will not kill him, Laura Hale. None of your pack mates are allowed to kill him."

Laura flashed her yellow eyes, "You are not my Alpha, Derek."  
Derek pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Jo made a step forward but Garth held her back as he said, "She's in the wrong."

Derek put all of his weight on her as he held her down. Laura couldn't move but it didn't stop her from trying.

"Get off!"

"Submit!"

"You're not my Alpha!"

"Submit! This is my territory, Laura! You will not kill Peter! None of your pack will!"

"He killed me! He betrayed me!"

"And I killed him for that, Laura! I avenged your death! The debt has been paid!"

Laura stopped struggling, "What?"

"I killed him already for what he did to you. How do you think I became Alpha? I tore his throat out, for you. I let him be set on fire, a second time, for you. I got my revenge, your revenge, already. It's been done, Laura. Please, submit to me and my declaration, please."

Laura stayed still for a minute or two then finally nodded and turned her head to bare her neck. Derek scented her and let her up. He hugged her to him as she said, "You will tell me everything that happened."

"I will. I promise."

The rest of the day was spent resting and napping. To Talia's packs surprise, they were actually tired, as if all of their years of not being able to sleep came crashing down on them. Derek showed Talia's pack to a large bedroom that had a massive bed in it. Talia's whole pack got onto the bed and snuggled against each other, falling asleep soundly knowing that they would be safe in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter should be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerberus wants answers.

Derek snuggled close to Laura, big spooning her. Laura woke up smiling, "Little Brother, since when did you become the big spoon?"

"I'm the Alpha. That makes me the big spoon now."  
They both laughed. Jo slowly poked her head up to look at both of them and said, "Sooooo is this a wolf thing or something I should be concerned about?"

Laura laughed and kissed Jo on the cheek, "Perv, we are fully clothed. Incest is not tolerated in the Hale clan, you know that." 

Derek looked at Jo as he said, "Laura, why would you chose to be with a hunter and how the hell did she end up in Purgatory?"

Laura chuckled, "Jo's a badass and we don't know how she ended up in Purgatory. We think it might have something to do with the hellhound that was chomping on her when I found her. Who told you she was a hunter?"

"Garth. "

Laura sat up all the way, "How long has Garth been here, Derek?"

"Five years."

"Five years?"

"Yes. After dinner tonight we need to all sit down and go over what happened."

Talia woke up and smiled as she looked at Derek, "Love, did you bury your friend yet?"

"Yeah, Mom. We don't bury them, we have to burn them. We did that last night."

"I'm so sorry, Love."

"Thank you, Mom."

Talia and Christian sat up as the rest of Talia's pack woke up. Talia yawned, "Oh my god, how long have we been asleep, Derek?"

"18 hours."

"18 hours!"

"Yeah. I came in every so often to check on all of you."

Laura and Derek sat up. Talia looked at Derek, "My beautiful boy. I've missed you so much." She got up, went over to him and hugged him. He relished her hug. There was a knock at the door and they heard Parrish say, "Derek, can I come in?"

"Yes."

Parrish quietly opened the door. Talia's pack all looked at him. Parrish felt unnerved for a second. He could feel their raw power in the air. Each one of them had honed their killing skills in Purgatory and from what Cerberus showed him in his mind since Talia's pack got there, they were all perfect killing machines and none of them, not even the one they called Gramma, was to be trifled with. He couldn't wait to train with them. "Uhm, hello everyone, Derek, everything is ready for tonight and dinner is also ready."

"Where's Malia?"

"She went to town. She said she'll be back in a day or two." 

Derek nodded. Jo looked at Parrish and this time she couldn't see Cerberus, "I can't see the hellhound in you."

Parrish looked at her quizzically, "It's dormant right now. You can really see it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, on fire but only one head. You're handsome when it's gone."

Laura and Derek looked at Jo as she said, "What? He is."

Laura laughed as she said, "Go for it Jo. Better find out if he's taken first. You don't want to be known as 'that whore from Purgatory', taking someone else's man on your first day."

"Jesus, Laura, all I said was he's hot, not I want to screw him in front of everyone."

Derek said, "You said he was handsome, not hot."

"Whatever."

Parrish spoke up again, "Uhm, thanks? Anyway, everyone is ready, when should we expect the Purgatory Pack?"

Talia looked at Derek, "Really, Son? The Purgatory Pack?"

Derek nodded as he said, "Yeah. You can't be The Hale Pack or the Beacon Hills Pack. Purgatory Pack was the best we could come up with." Talia just shook her head. 

The Purgatory Pack ate their first dinner with the Hale Pack. Everyone adored Gramma. Noah and Melissa grilled Jo about being a hunter. Brett was enchanted by Laura. Derek leaned into Laura's ear, "You seem to have an admirer."

"He's a hot one. Hey, Brett, are you seeing anyone? Married? Mated?"

"Nope. Want me to show you around later?"

"If that means showing me to your room, hell yeah."

Talia shook her head, "Laura, please, we're no longer in Purgatory, can you adjust yourself so that you can have a touch of decorum?"

Laura laughed, "Alpha, we are alive again, back home, we can sleep, we have Derek back, but there are zombies so we still need to live in the moment."

"Laura..."

"Fine. Brett, could you please escort me about and afterwards we shall enjoy a refreshing lemonade on the veranda."

Brett laughed, "Okay, sure."

Laura quietly said, "And then take me to your room and I'll show you things you only dreamed about. Don't tell my Alpha." They both laughed. 

After dinner, Parrish, Jo, Derek, Garth, Talia, and Laura sat in the library together. Derek closed the door and sat down as he said, "I promised Cerberus that I'd let him talk to Jo so I need that to happen now before we discuss the zombie situation. Cerberus, it's your turn."

Cerberus came forward. Jo couldn't look at him. "Thank you, Alpha. I have let the others be here for Jo Harvelle but I only want the Alphas to interrupt us. Jo Harvelle, look at me."

Laura held Jo's hand, "It's okay. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

Jo looked at Cerberus and let out a sigh. Cerberus' eyes glowed with fire, "You see me, don't you, Jo Harvelle?"

"Yes."

Talia spoke up, "What do you see?"

"I see the black dog, huge and made of nightmares. Like a once beautiful Rottweiler distorted and corrupted, but, not evil. What do you guys see?"

"Just Parrish, a bit larger and engulfed in a mist of fire that doesn't burn anything around him. Why can she see you, Cerberus?"

Cerberus answered, "Because we killed her. We somehow ended up in Purgatory with her. Tell me why we went after you, Jo Harvelle."

So Jo told Cerberus the story of how a hellhound killed her. The story of Meg, the rising of Luci, of Sam and Dean, and of her mother. When she finished, the room stayed quiet for a moment until Cerberus said, "I apologize for killing you, Jo Harvelle. It should not have happened."

"Thank you, Cerberus. It was not your fault."

"I need to find this demon, Meg."

Garth spoke up, "She died. Crowley killed her."

Jo put her head down, "Are you sure, Garth?"

Garth nodded as he said, "Yeah. She was helping Sam and Dean get the tablet before Crowley and Crowley killed her. She had even sorta fallen in love with Castiel."

Cerberus spit on the floor, "A demon in love with an angel? Abomination."

Garth was caught off guard by Cerberus's reaction, "She took care of Castiel for quite awhile when he went crazy to make up for the horrible shit she did. I'm not saying she redeemed herself but she did save Sam, Dean, and Castiel."

Talia said to the group, "I don't know who these three are but they seem like the root to a lot of problems."

Jo looked at Talia, "Alpha, they are the reason there is even an earth left. They are the most selfless men you will ever meet."

"I'm going to have to take your word for it, my dear. Where are they now?"

Garth looked at Jo, "We don't know where they are right now. We've been trying to get ahold of them for about a year."

Jo felt her heart sink, "You can't find any of them?"

Garth shook his head, "No. I don't think they died but no one has seen or heard from them. I'm sorry, Jo."

Jo got up and walked towards the window. Cerberus said to her, "Jo Harvelle, you will now be under my protection as well as your pack. Do not be afraid of me any longer. You are my ally. I will make Jordan Parrish understand that as well."

"Thank you, Cerberus. Wait, Parrish thinks we're against him?"

"Jordan Parrish is conflicted concerning the Purgatory Pack due to Alpha Talia Hale killing his ex-girlfriend. I am not conflicted. Lydia Martin was dead long before her body was stopped."

Derek flashed his red eyes at Cerberus to get his attention, "Cerberus, are you almost done with the interrogation?"

Cerberus nodded, "Yes. Thank you, Jo Harvelle for answering my questions."

"You're welcome. If you ever need to speak to me you are always welcome to."

"Thank you. I shall bring Jordan Parrish back." Cerberus closed his eyes and when he opened them, Parrish was back, "Did he get the answers he was looking for?"

Jo gave him a weary smile, "I think so. Is Cerberus a he?"

"I just call him a he. Who knows. Anyway, I'm exhausted and sweaty, I'm going to go take a shower if that's okay with you, Derek."

"Yeah, go. Thanks for letting us talk to Cerberus."

"No problem. And Jo, he seems to really like you so that's a good thing."

Jo just nodded as Parrish left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.  
> That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMOA muscle= Eve, Mother of All muscle

Laura met up with Brett outside. Jo wanted to catch up with Garth. She found Brett watching the stars on top of the roof of a storage shed. She laughed, "You almost look like Snoopy up there."

Brett turned and looked at her, laughing as he said, "Wanna be my Woodstock?"

Laura jumped up onto the roof, "Do I look like a defenseless little bird?"

"Far from it. So, are you and Jo a thing?"

"Sometimes. You know, sometimes you want the softness of a woman and sometimes you just want a hard dick in you."

Brett laughed again, "Wow, you are so different from Derek."

"Really?"

"Really. But yes, I do know what you mean, even if I'm more of a giver instead of a taker."

Laura laughed again, "Oh my god. So, were you born or bitten?"

"You can't tell?"

"I've been in Purgatory for a shit load of years, my non Purgatory senses are a bit off."

"My sister and I are born wolves."

"From Beacon Hills?"

"No. Satomi came and got us from Chula Vista when hunters killed our pack."

"How old were you?"

"I was 10 and Lori was 9"

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"So, now that I've completely blown the moment, still wanna fuck?"

Brett nodded his head while chuckling, "Hell yeah. Not here though. Run with me to a place I know we'll have privacy."

They both jumped down from the roof and took off running. After about five minutes they came to a tree house. They listened to hear if anyone was in there and heard nothing. They both climbed up the ladder and went inside. There where blankets in extremely large clear plastic space saver bags sitting in the corner. Brett opened one up and laid it down. Laura cocked an eyebrow at him, "So is this your fuck palace?"

"Not just mine. Sometimes the compound gets a little claustrophobic."

Laura suddenly rushed Brett, pining him against the wall and crushing her lips against his. She invaded his mouth with her tongue and he let her. He could feel heat just radiating off of her. After a bit he pushed her off, turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. He slid his hand down the front of her jeans, rubbing his palm over her mound. Laura let out a moan and he continued to rub his hand over her, "Your clothes are making me angry and uncomfortable, Laura. Take them off for me." 

Laura grabbed Brett by the crotch, catching Brett by surprise, "Rip them off of me, Brett, or fuck off."

Brett ripped Laura's shirt off using his claws as Laura tried to unbuckle his belt. Brett undid Laura's pants and pulled them down. Laura quit trying to undo Brett's belt as she stepped away from him while kicking her shoes off and getting out of her jeans. Brett took her all in as he took off his own clothes, "Fuck, Laura, I'm so hard already."

"Good."

Laura ran back over to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her to him, cupping her ass to keep her up. He turned around and held her against the wall. Laura spit into her hand and then reached down and took his cock into it. She began to jerk him off a bit as she said, "Fuck, you have a nice big cock," and then slipped it inside of her. Both Brett and Laura moaned. Laura nipped Brett's ear as she said, "Fuck me, Brett, now."

Brett thrust into her, "You're so tight."

"Kegels, bitch. Ughhh god you feel so good in me."

Laura felt wonderfully full. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. Brett ground into her, the sounds of their fucking kept Brett hard and made Laura wetter. He wanted to stay inside of her as long as he could so he paced himself. Laura held on to Brett, scratching his back with her claws. Brett hissed out, "Stop."  
She did it again.  
"Laura, stop."  
"I can't! I want you deeper inside me."

Brett pulled her away from the wall and carried her to the blanket. She held on to him tightly with one arm and with her other hand she tried to keep Brett's cock inside her. He knelt down with her and laughed, "Fuck, Laura, you're chocking me out and not in a good way. Let all of me go for a sec."

"Nooooooo."

Brett flashed his amber eyes at her, "Let me go so I can deep fuck you and then I'm going to knot you, so let go of me."

Laura flashed her eyes and growled, "I didn't say you could knot me."

"Your pussy told me I could."

Laura mischievously smiled and then bit Brett's shoulder, marking him then letting all of him go. She laid on her back, legs open and bent. Brett gazed at her intensely. He could smell her arousal, their sweat on her body made him want to lick her all over. He watched as she cupped her ample breast, running her fingers over her pink hard nipples. She moaned his name. Brett couldn't wait another second. He got on his knees in front of her, grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He lined his cock up to her pussy and sunk himself deeply into her. They both moaned out as he began to thrust into her. She came hard, the walls of her vagina gripping him. Brett moaned loudly, "Fuck, Laura..."

"Don't stop. Don't knot me yet, please. Make me cum again."

He slowed down, sat on his butt and made sure she was sitting on his lap with him deeply inside her, "Fuck yourself on me, Laura."  
Brett pulled Laura's hair, her head going back and her breasts exposed to him. He began to kiss her pert nipples, flicking his tongue over and around them. When he felt that they were as hard as they could possibly be, Brett began to suck on them. He let go of Laura's hair as she began to ride him. She grabbed one of his hands and placed two of his fingers on top of her clit.  
"Make me cum, Brett, then you can knot me."

Brett rubbed her clit as Laura continued to ride him. She could start to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time inside of her, Brett's knot was beginning to bulge. "Brett, hurry."  
Brett kept on sucking and rubbing until he felt her shudder and moan. He could feel Laura tense up around his cock again, "Come in me, Brett. Knot me, please."

Laura felt Brett's cock bulge inside her. His knot kept expanding, growing bigger and harder. She wanted his knot so badly it was driving her mad, "Do it, Brett, cum in me. Fill me up."

She had to stop riding him when she felt his knot become rock hard and lock in place inside of her. A split second after that, Brett's cock exploded in her. It caught Laura off guard and she cried out. She felt his hot cum begin to fill up her womb. The pressure was immense but the feeling was euphoric. Both of them rode out their orgasms for a minute. 

Laura came down from hers first. She looked at Brett. His eyes were closed so she kissed him. She stopped after a minute and pulled away, "So, how long does your knot last?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Cool, cool. And, yeah, thanks for that."

Brett laughed, "You're welcome?"

"It's been a long time since I've been knotted."

"What? Are you saying it's only been you and Jo?"

"No. God no. We fucked weres in Purgatory but for some reason they couldn't cum or knot."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It was weird. All males could get hard and fuck but only dry cum and definitely no knotting. Maybe because technically they were dead. I don't know."

"But you were dead."

"True. I don't know. Brett, damn, you're loading me up. I knew you'd be the perfect one."

"The perfect one?"

"To knot and fill me."

"Why would I be the perfect one?"

"I figured you'd have a lanky dude dick."

He laughed again, "What the fuck?"

"You can not tell me you don't know about that?"

"Lanky dude dick? No!"

"Come on! You've never noticed that tall lanky thin dudes usually have the biggest, best dicks on the planet?"

Brett thought about it for a second, "Well fuck, I guess I've never noticed?"

"Notice it next time. I bet Garth has a lanky dude dick."

"So it was between Me and Garth?"

"Not really, because he's Jo's friend, but yeah. You won out because well, you're hot and you look like you know how to fuck hard."

"Wow. Thanks for that. And Garth is my brother in law."

"Really? He's your sisters mate?"

"Yup."

"I didn't even pick up on that. Anyway, yeah, next time you see him naked, check him out. Lanky dude dick is a scientific fact."

Brett laughed heartily, "You're ridiculous and awesome all at the same time. And gross, I'm not checking out my brother in law's dick."

"Whatever, Brett," Laura said while laughing too.

They kissed again as they waited.  
"So, Brett, tell me about my brother's mate."

"Stiles?"

"Wait, little Stiles? The sheriff's son?"

"Yeah. Why do you think Noah's part of the pack?"

"Because he's a cop."

"That and his son is Derek's mate."

"Little Stiles with the brown whiskey eyes?"

"Same one. You're going to love him."

"Did Derek turn him?"

"No. Never. He is our Druid emissary though."

"Stiles! Little spastic Stiles, son of my mom's friend, Claudia!?"

"Yes! And he's a fucking badass too."

"I'm shocked."

"Honestly, he's my man crush."

"Little Stiles?!"

"Yes! He's not so little anymore."

"I can't wait to see this."

They laughed and talked together while they waited for Brett's knot to finish it's job. It took longer then fifteen minutes. Laura cocked an eyebrow at Brett which caused him to huff, "Whoa, you just looked like Derek right now. Is the eyebrow thing a Hale trait?"

"Maybe. You said you only last fifteen minutes. It's been half a hour."

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why this is happening. It's kinda embarrassing. At least I stopped cumming though."

"Two minutes ago. I need to bite you."

"Again?"

"Yup."

She bit his shoulder hard with her werewolf teeth. She stayed on him, enjoying the little whimpers Brett was making. She finally felt his knot starting to deflate so she began to rock back and forth on him. She slowly and gently began to shake her head while letting out little growls, Brett's shoulder still in her mouth. Brett whimpered again, panting, "Laura, please, stop, it's too much."  
Laura let his shoulder out of her mouth, licking the wound slowly while still rocking back and forth on his cock. 

Brett couldn't stop whimpering, Laura was overwhelming him. He felt like all of his senses where on overdrive. No one had ever made him feel this orgasmic. He knew at that moment that no other lover would ever measure up to Laura. Brett felt Laura cum one last time and then he felt his knot completely deflate. He felt her excessively full womb's EMOA muscle, a special muscle all female werewolves have to keep knot cum inside of them, close. He had to pull out slowly. Laura kissed him again as she got off of his lap and stood up. 

She groaned and held her belly, "Brett! What the fuck?"

Brett looked at her belly as well, "Oh my god. That's never happened like that before."  
Laura's belly was extended. She had a rounded little tummy, as if she was a couple of months pregnant. Laura let out a loud burp. "Fuck, Brett, I'm beyond full. I haven't been this bred since I was trying to have a pup when I lived in New York. Ugh, Dude, I might not ever give you up."

"I was hoping you said that. I am here to service you anytime you want," Brett said with a smile as he began redressing. Laura was gingerly putting her pants on when they both heard a deathly moan coming from under them. They both stopped moving. They heard it again, but this time there was more than one moan. 

"Shit" Brett said quietly while lacing up his shoes. "Laura, hurry up and get dressed."

"Give me your shirt. Mines ripped up. Fuck, I can't zip my pants up right."

"Hold on." Brett went over to where the blankets were and rummage through the bags. He opened one up, pulled a pair of leggings out of it and a men's t-shirt that said "Beacon Hills Sheriffs Department " across the front. He handed the clothes to her, "Here, these should fit. I'm going to grab the guns while you get dressed okay. We need to gather up the blanket and clothes. Hurry."

Laura swiftly changed and they gathered up the blanket and ripped clothes. They heard more and more groans. Brett opened up a secret lock box and pulled out two handguns.

"Laura, you know how to shoot, right?"

"Sorta."

"Okay. We are going to shot as many as we can. Headshots only. We were probably too loud and they heard us. Totally worth it, don't get me wrong, but we need to kill them so we can go home. Follow my lead, okay?"

"Yeah."

They both looked down from the door. There were about twenty zombies waiting for them underneath the treehouse. Brett whispered, "Laura, shoot."

It took them awhile to kill them all. When they were done they jumped down from the treehouse and looked around. They could hear more groans in the distance. Brett sighed, "Fuck, there might be a mini horde out there. We need to get to the compound to tell them."

"How many can be in a mini horde?"

"Between a hundred to two hundred. Come on, let's go."

They were just about to run when Laura reached over and grabbed Brett's hand. He turned to her and found her smiling. She kissed his hand, "Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

They took off running to the compound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Purgatory Pack learns how to deal with zombies.   
> The Beacon Hills Pack witness Alpha Talia Hale in action and it's not pretty.

Laura and Brett ran up the porch. Parrish was outside reading a book. Brett yelled, "A horde is coming!"

Parrish jumped up and ran inside with them. Brett yelled out again,"Derek! A horde is coming!"

Derek jumped down from the second floor and landed in front of Brett and Laura. Laura was bent over trying to catch her breath, the pressure on her diaphragm was making it a bit harder to breathe. Derek sneered at Brett after he caught a whiff of both of them then said, "How far away and how many?"

"We killed the scouts but they aren't that far from the treehouse. They'll probably be here in about half a hour."

"How did we not know about this until now?"

"I don't know."

By this time, the Hale and Purgatory pack had come downstairs. Talia looked at Laura and suddenly pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Laura was completely caught by surprise, "Mom!"

Talia turned into the Alpha, "What did I tell you, Laura! I told you that you were forbidden to have sex with anyone besides Jo until we figured out what was going to happen with our pack!" Talia reached behind and ripped open the shirt Laura was wearing, revealing her pronounced belly to both packs. Laura became angry, trying to buck Talia off until Talia slapped down on Laura's belly hard. The slap echoed through the house. Laura let out a gasp. Talia then started to push down on Laura's belly, "I told you to act accordingly, Laura, but no! No, not you! You have to spread your legs open like a common bitch in heat, letting the first man you see breed and knot you like a whore!"

Laura couldn't catch her breath since Talia was bearing down on her full and distended belly. Laura gasped out, turning her neck to expose herself, "Alpha, please stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"You are a sorry excuse for my Beta." 

Talia slashed three claws across Laura's belly. Not enough to kill her but enough to hurt her and leave a scar for a couple of weeks. Laura stifled her cry as Talia got off of her. Talia looked down at her in disgust as she said, "Now get up so your Alpha brother can tell us what we need to do to kill this horde."

Laura got up slowly, fighting the urge to vomit, wiping away tears. She tried to cover her belly but Talia snapped her fingers so Laura dropped her hands. The room stayed silent, the Beacon Hill Pack shocked at the brutal scene that had taken place before them. Jo stood next to Laura and held her hand. Talia snapped her fingers at Jo so Laura let go of Jo's hand. Jo moved closer to Laura so that their shoulders were touching. 

Derek looked at the packs, trying to hide his anger at Talia for what she had done to Laura, "Alpha Talia, my pack knows what to do already so I'm going to have your pack observe us. Unless we become overwhelmed, I don't want any member of your pack to intervene, they will only get in the way."

Half of the Purgatory Pack stayed at the compound while the other half changed into protective gear and armed themselves to go into the woods. They broke off into trios, except for Derek and Talia, and went up into trees that they had built platforms in. Derek took Talia over to a clearing, "We will talk about what you did to my sister later, Alpha Talia."

"There is nothing to talk about, Alpha Derek."

"There is, but, I need you to see this and how it works."

Derek brushed away some leaves on the ground to unearth a lock. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the lock, and then pulled opened a large steel door to reveal a deep pit which reeked of garlic and coffee. Talia sniffed the air, "Burnt flesh? Very faint."

"The zombies steer clear of the burn pit if it smells of burnt flesh. The coffee and garlic mask it."

"How many can it fit?"

"About 100. Any that get pass it we take care of. There are four pits like this around the compound. We try to kill all of them so that they can't get to town."

"And if they get to town?"

"They can take care of themselves. Their problem isn't zombies, their problem is other humans and supernaturals."

They both heard the moans grow louder. "Alpha Talia, follow me up the tree please."  
They both scrambled up the tree. Derek pulled out his cross bow.

"A crossbow?"

Derek nodded, "Ammunition is precious so Chris Argent taught us how to use crossbows and bow and arrows."

"Chris Argent is still alive?"

"He lives in town."

"Why haven't you killed him?"

"He's made amends to us. His daughter sacrificed her life to save us, I turned his wife on purpose so that she'd kill herself, and I killed his father. Chris taught the town how to defend themselves, how to make arrows, and how to survive. It wasn't his fault that you died, Talia, that was all Kate and Gerard. Chris is one of our best allies and you are not allowed to kill him either."

Talia nodded after a moment. They both stayed quiet as the horde began to walk into sight. Talia watched as Derek shot each zombie in the head that got pass the pit. They could hear the other groups working to eliminate the section of the horde they were in charge of. 

It took almost two hours to kill off the horde. Talia was impressed with the efficiency and simplicity of the Hale Packs ability to restock their arrows. There was a pulley system that ran from the compound to the trees. The pulley system went in a semi circle so that each platform could receive the resources that they needed. 

Derek jumped down and landed on a couple of bodies. He motioned for Talia to jump down. Derek let out a low howl and waited to hear his pack howl back. To Derek's expectations everyone howled back. Talia and Derek made their way to the compound. Everyone was exhausted. The pack that stayed at the house met them outside with ice packs and cold drinks. Everyone kept their ears perked up just in case any zombie had slipped pass them. Laura stayed silent. Derek looked at his sister and noticed that she still had on the ripped shirt but her wounds were dressed. He looked over to Melissa. Melissa narrowed her eyes as she defiantly said, "What? I'm not going to let your sister walk around with open wounds. And, I don't care which Alpha doesn't like it. Laura is family and she deserves care and respect. As a matter of fact, she's going to stay in my and Noah's section of the house."

Derek shook his head, "It's okay, Melissa. Thank you for taking care of her wounds. She's going to be alright, she's going to stay in my room today after we take care of the bodies in the forest when the sun comes up. Laura, please go change."

Laura looked to Talia. Talia flashed her red eyes at her but then nodded. Laura ran upstairs. She found Gramma asleep already. Laura quietly changed and was about to go back downstairs when she heard a cough. She turned around to see Gramma awake, her arms opened out to Laura. Laura went over to her, laid down next to her and let Gramma hug her. Laura started crying, "That was so embarrassing, Gramma. I'm use to Mom disciplining us in Purgatory like that because it was crazy there but not here. Not in front of my brother and his pack, or even you guys. I didn't want my pack, especially you, to see my belly like this. That was awful."

Gramma just comforted her, scenting her every so often. After awhile, Laura calmed down. She gave Gramma a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Gramma. Are you going to go to sleep again?"

Gramma nodded. 

"Are you okay?"

She nodded again. 

"Okay. I'll tell everyone you're sleeping." Laura got up and said while closing the door, "Good night."

Jo was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Is Gramma okay?"

"Yeah."

"You should of seen her. She wouldn't let them tell her she wasn't able to help so Noah gave up and just taught her how to do whatever was needed. She worked fast to load the ammo baskets. I don't know what group uses sling shots but that's actually kinda cool. Anyway, are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I fucked Brett."

"Laura, come on. I knew you were going to fuck Brett the moment you set eyes on him. What I didn't expect was that," she said while pointing to Laura's belly.

"Believe me, I didn't expect that either."

"Is it all cum?"

"Yes."

"Well that's fucking scary," Jo laughed.

Laura finally smiled as Jo said, "How long are you going to be like this?"

"Usually a couple of hours but now I don't know. The only time I've been this full was because I was trying to get pregnant. This type of fullness is 'in heat, mating knot, let's make a badass baby' not 'let's fuck'. Brett was shocked at his own load."

Jo leaned in and kissed Laura. Laura immediately felt better. Jo pulled away and smiled at Laura, "I love you, Laura."

"I love you too, Jo."

They heard Talia call their names so they went downstairs. Part of the pack that had stayed at the compound had made tons of sandwiches. Everyone ate while discussing the plan for the day concerning the bodies. Everyone had a task. 

Hours passed as the sun beat down upon them. The Purgatory Pack was taught how to dispose of the bodies with fire. Everyone was hot and dirty by the time the clean up task was done. Laura was walking with Jo and Parrish, by themselves, unable to talk to Brett by order of Derek, when she suddenly felt a cramp that was so strong she stumbled. Parrish steadied her, "Are you okay?"

"No. Jo.."

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"Take me back farther into the woods."

Laura stumbled again. Parrish caught her and cradled her in his arms, "I'll take you into the woods."

"No. No, Parrish."

"Yes, you're not going to make it walking. I know it's your EMOA loosening. Don't worry, I'll walk the perimeter to make sure everything's clear, okay. I'll give you some privacy," he said with a wink. 

Laura nodded. Parrish quickly walked her back into the forest with Jo following. He found a clearing and gently set Laura down. Parrish looked at Jo, "I'm going to walk the perimeter. Just stay with her. It could take between 30 to 40 minutes. I'm going to get some water from one of the platforms."

Jo smiled, "Thanks, Parrish."

"No problem." He took off running.

Laura quickly took off her shoes, pants and underwear and then sat on her knees. They stayed silent as they waited. And waited. And waited some more. Parrish had already dropped off a couple of gallons of water and was walking around making sure that they were safe.

Finally, another cramp caused Laura to groan in pain, "Fuck! This hurts more then usual."

"You know, this really cements the fact that I'm not fucking or getting knotted by a werewolf here on Earth."

Laura laughed, "Shut up, stupid. I'm trying to be serious."

"I am being serious."

"Well then, you're in luck since Parrish is a hellhound."

"Hello! He's still a hound. Hound is right in his title. I think that means he'd knot me."

Laura really laughed out. She felt the EMOA muscle loosen up completely, "Jo! Dammit!"

"What?"

"Okay, so don't get scared but it's going to start dropping out"

"Like in a gush or a spray?"

"Jo!"

"What! I don't know how unknotting works! Uncumming? Re-Releasing the hounds?"

Laura threw a shoe at Jo as they both laughed. Laura started to feel Brett's cum trickle out of her. She spread out a bit wider. All of a sudden the cum gushed out of her, like a water balloon popping on the ground. Laura screamed out of surprise, the sudden loss of pressure against her diaphragm made her retch. Jo handed her a water. Laura took a swig then poured the rest of the gallon down the front of her crotch, feeling the water wash away the sticky semen. She could feel her insides shift back into place. It didn't take long for the rest of Brett's cum to just trickle out then stop. Laura stood up and Jo handed her the last gallon of water which she used to wash over her thighs, her ass, and her swollen vagina. Jo handed Laura her clothes back. As she changed, Parrish walked into the clearing.

"Everything okay?"

Laura nodded, "Thank you, Parrish, for all your help."

"No problem."

Suddenly they heard Jo say, "Uhmmmm, Laura, is this supposed to be like this?"

Laura and Parrish turned around to see Jo staring at the puddle. 

"Jo, what the fuck? Why are you looking at that?"

"Come here!"

They both went over to her and looked down then stepped back.

Jo stepped back too, "So that's not normal?"

Laura shook her head, "No that's not normal. It's not supposed to shimmer like that. Parrish, have you seen anything like this before?"

"No."  
He grabbed one of the water bottles and scooped up some of the shimmering semen. 

Laura crinkled her nose, "What are you doing?"

"This isn't normal, Laura. Stiles is going to want to study this when he gets back."

Jo agreed, "Maybe we should burn it."

"Let me go get some lighter fluid from the pit storage and we'll burn the area. I need you two to gather some logs and place them on top okay. I'll be right back."

Laura and Jo followed Parrish's instructions. By the time he came back the women had built a nice little mound of logs. Parrish laughed, "Are we having a bonfire?"

Jo answered sarcasticly, "I've seen The Blob. I don't want that junk to come to life and smother me. I didn't survive Purgatory to come back to Earth and then get killed off by a gob of sparkly werewolf jizz. Not today." She took the lighter fluid and sprinkled it on the logs. Parrish lit the match and tossed it onto the mound. 

They sat on the ground and watched the logs burn. Parrish looked at Jo and smiled, "You know, Jo, fire didn't kill The Blob. Cold things did."

Jo grimaced, "All I'm saying is that if it suddenly skitters away like The Thing, I'm throwing you at it. I don't have to be faster then it, I just have to be faster then you."

Parrish laughed heartily. He hadn't done that in a long time. It felt good to laugh like that again. Laura watched both of them interact and smiled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia meets Stiles.  
> It doesn't go well.

Derek briskly knocked on the door of the bedroom that his parents slept in. It had been almost two weeks since they had annihilated the horde and the future of the Purgatory pack had not been finalized. Derek waited for a moment until he heard Talia say, "Come in, my darling love."  
Derek walked into the room to find Talia and Christian laying on the bed, fully clothed, with Christian hugging Talia from behind. Derek smiled at them, remembering how he'd always find them like this when he was little. Derek closed the door as he said, "Mom, Dad, good morning."

In unison they both responded, "Good morning."

Derek sat down in the rocking chair, "I heard from Stiles early this morning and he let me know that he and Peter are coming home tonight."

Derek could sense Talia tense up. He knew that his Mom was going to have mixed feelings about her brother coming home. Talia loved Peter beyond words. Not only was he her brother but Peter was also Talia's first Beta. He had pledged his allegiance to her the moment Talia became the Hale Alpha. Together, Peter and Talia killed to keep their pack safe. From birth, he was her protector and she was his. Talia grieved for Peter in purgatory twice, the first time was for knowing that he was alone and lost, his pack was dead. Talia assumed that Peter's human wife and child were dead as well. Her heart broke for him but she figured he'd be okay since Laura and Derek were still alive and they'd become the new Hale pack and together they would avenge the death of their pack. She knew Peter would protect Laura just as vehemently as he had protected her. Peter loved Laura. He had been there for her birth, the third person to scent her. Talia knew that Derek was Peter's favorite but she also knew that Laura held a special place in his heart. He was the one that taught Laura how to ride a bike, how to swim, how to hunt deer, and how to fight dirty. Laura loved her Uncle Peter dearly. Talia's struggle to rebuild a pack in Purgatory was lessened knowing that Derek and Laura were going to be okay in Peter's hands. 

When Laura made it to the new Hale compound in Purgatory, half crazed from having to fight off all the other creatures alone for three months, Talia's heart broke again when Laura told her that Peter had killed her after waking from his six year long coma, a coma in which he was completely alone in since Laura had abandoned him in Beacon Hills and ran off with Derek to New York. Talia had countless mixed feelings about Peter killing Laura. She understood his need to avenge the pack but couldn't come to term with the fact that he killed Laura. Talia had given Laura permission to kill Peter if he ever made it to Purgatory as long as it happened away from her and the pack. But, now that Talia was back on Earth, everything was different. She wanted desperately to hug her brother, to scent him and run wild through the forest with him. Derek had forbidden anyone in her pack to kill Peter and she was glad. Talia knew that she'd have to gather her pack as soon as she finished speaking with Derek to again discuss not killing Peter. 

Talia nodded as she told Derek, "And what of Malia and your Beta, Jackson?"

"They are staying with the McCall pack for another week. Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be. I'm going to gather my pack to remind them that Peter is off limits. What time are they due back?"

"Later today some time. Stiles wasn't sure."

"Okay. Now, come over here so we can scent you."

Derek smiled as he said, "Mom..."

"Son, just because you're the Beacon Hills Alpha, it doesn't mean your parents can't hug and scent you." Derek laughed as he went over to his parents. 

The Purgatory pack sat in the conference room quietly. Jo and Laura sat next to each other. The wounds Talia had given Laura across her belly had healed. She still wasn't allowed to be alone with Brett but they both agreed that once the future of the Purgatory pack was cemented that they would resume having sex again. They craved each other. 

Talia spoke up, "I was informed today that Derek's mate, Stiles, and my brother, Peter, are returning to this compound tonight. I want to reiterate that none of you are permitted to harm or kill Peter Hale of the Beacon Hills Hale Pack. Do all of you understand me?" Talia flashed her red eyes as she stated, "Do you understand me? I want an answer from each of you."

Individually each member of the pack answered yes, except for Laura. Laura sat still in her chair looking at her mother defiantly. Talia growled at her, "Laura Hale, you are not allowed to harm or kill Peter Hale by order of Alpha Derek Hale. Do you understand."

Laura sneered at Talia as she kept quiet. Talia slammed her hand on the table, the sound echoed through the room, "Laura Hale, answer me."

"He killed me!"

"I know that."

"He murdered me, Alpha! He sent me to Purgatory and left Derek alone. He almost killed Derek! He doesn't deserve to live!"

Talia stood up quickly, Laura stood up as well and took a defensive stance. Talia transformed her claws and teeth as she growled, "Submit Laura Hale!"

Laura changed as well, "No! You gave me permission to kill him!"

"In Purgatory, not here!"

"He tore me in half and left my body in the woods like I was trash! You are choosing your daughter's killer over your daughter, your trusted beta, and even over your son!"

"All of that was your fault, Laura!"

Jo gasped as Laura felt a stab to her heart as Talia continued,  
"If you hadn't abandoned him to heal alone he wouldn't have become a feral omega. You did this, Laura. You turned him into the killer he became."

With seething anger in her voice, Laura spat out, "And if you had listened to your brother when he told you that Derek was hiding something then our pack wouldn't have burned to death. The annihilation of our pack is on your shoulders and your shoulders only."

Talia snarled and jumped at Laura but Laura was waiting for her. Laura kicked Talia right in the face, sending her backwards crashing into Christian. Talia immediately went at Laura again but again Laura evaded her, this time punching Talia into the wall. Talia picked herself up and transformed totally into her wolf form, her black fur standing on end as she growled at Laura. Laura turned into her wolf form, bared her teeth and ran at Talia. Talia ran at Laura and rammed her into the door, dislocating Laura's shoulder. Laura let out a loud yelp then bit Talia's shoulder. Talia howled in pain. Just then the door to the conference room opened causing Talia and Laura to tumble out. 

"Stop it! Stop it now!" The house shook as Derek tried to command his mother and sister. 

Laura and Talia turned immediately towards Derek and were about to attack him when they heard another commanding voice say, "Suí!"  
Laura and Talia begrudgingly sat back on their haunches and growled at the owner of the voice as he said, "This is not how I wanted to meet my mother in law and sister in law, Derek." 

"Me either, Stiles." Derek kissed Stiles's cheek while keeping an eye on Talia and Laura, still in their wolf forms. 

"Should I keep them like that until they calm down?"

"Mom, Laura, are you two going to knock it off?"

Talia growled and shook her head as Laura bared her teeth. Stiles huffed as he said, "Uffft, now I know where you get your stubborn streak. I must say though, your mom and sister are beautiful."

Christian walked over to Derek, "Son, please have your mate let them go. Your mom is going to behave now, right Talia."

Talia stared at Christian for a moment then nodded. Christian looked at Laura, "And you too, little alpha? Are you done acting crazy?"  
Laura nodded. Christian gave her a nod then said, "Derek, please."

"I'm going to keep Laura out here for a bit as mom goes back into the conference room to change. Stiles, let them go please."

Stiles looked at both of the awe inspiring wolves in front of him. They were gorgeous and deadly. He looked at Talia and said, "Lean do fhear céile, Talia." She stood up on all fours as Stiles looked to Christian and said, "Mr. Hale, she'll follow you into the conference room now. Oh, and nice to meet you, Mr. Hale." Stiles lowered his head and held out his hand. 

Christian shook Stiles's hand then hugged and scented him. He let Stiles go as he said, "Nice to finally meet you, Stiles. We shall talk later." Stiles nodded as he watched Talia follow Christian into the conference room. 

Stiles stared at Laura. She watched him with narrowed eyes as he said, "Derek, do you think I can introduce myself to Laura?"

Derek looked at Laura. Laura huffed at him. Derek shook his head as he told Stiles, "Nope. She wants to bite you. I've seen that look way too many times."

"She's gorgeous. I don't remember her having white fur when I found her."

"Well, you did find her torn in half covered in dirt and dried blood so yeah, she was not in her glorious form."

Laura looked to Stiles and whimpered when she heard Stiles say that he had found her remains. She put her head down. Derek could sense her despair. He quietly said, "Laura, please, stop your vendetta against Peter. I'm begging you. He's made up for what he did to you." Derek went over to Laura and sat in front of her. "Laura, please, you don't have to forget or forgive Peter. It took me a decade to forgive him for killing you. He's done everything he can to make up for the past. He's become the Guide he was destined to be for Mom. He's part of the reason our pack and the McCall pack have survived and prospered while the other packs have been decimated. I'm not asking you to like him but I need you to not kill him. We need him, Laura, I need him. Please, I'm begging you."

Laura looked deep into Derek's eyes. She could see herself in them. She was beautiful in her wolf form, her white fur glistening. In that moment she realized she was truly alive again. Her wolf form in purgatory was always a bit grey and dull, just like the rest of Purgatory. But here, back on Earth, she was gorgeous and alive. She'd been given another chance to live and she knew she couldn't waste it by being banished from her pack or her beloved brother, which would happen if she killed Peter. Laura wanted to live with Derek in her life again and try to make up for the mistakes she had made with him when she snatched him away to New York instead of grounding him back to their land. 

Derek smiled at her and bared his neck, "Please, Laura, I need you in my life." Laura stared at him then leaned forward and scented his neck with her muzzle. Derek hugged her as he said, "So you promise you won't kill or harm Peter?"  
Laura moved away from Derek and nodded. Derek hugged her again and left a little peck on her head. 

The door to the conference room opened up again and Talia walked out. Derek stood up and motioned to Stiles to come over to him. Stiles sauntered over and stood next to Derek. Talia looked at Laura as she said, "Go inside and change please, Laura."

"Mom, Stiles needs to let her go."

Talia looked at Stiles and stayed silent as Stiles said, "Tá tú saor in aisce Laura." Laura stood up and trotted into the conference room followed by Talia. Talia closed the door while staring at Stiles. Once she closed the door, Stiles turned to Derek, "So, how do you think that went with your mom and dad?"

Derek smirked at Stiles's, "Not well, babe. Not well at all."

"I was not going to let your mother tear apart your sister and I was definitely not going to let your mother and sister attack you. Not under my roof. Fuck that."

Derek laughed, "Look at you, little Druid. I love when you use your power to protect me."

Stiles pulled Derek to him, "Always, my alpha." He kissed Derek passionately. 

Christian opened the conference room doors all the way. Derek and Stiles looked in to find Talia sitting at the head of the table with Laura sitting to her right and the rest of the pack openly focusing their attention to Stiles. Stiles tried his best to steady his heartbeat even though the pack before him terrified him. He could smell Purgatory on them still. It hung in the air like a warning to any creature insane enough to try to take them on. They exuded raw power in waves so strong that Stiles could almost see it. The pack were all lean muscle and alert. Their eyes never waivered from watching Stiles. Derek narrowed his eyes at his mother as he said, "Back them down right now, Alpha Hale." Derek knew his mother was trying to have her pack intimidate Stiles and he was not going to let that happen.

Stiles smiled mischievously as he said, "Codlata betas mac tíre" All of the Purgatory betas began to yawn and fall asleep except for Jo. Jo watched wide eyed as her pack mates slept around her. She looked at Talia then to Stiles to find him smiling at her as he said, "You must be Jo. I've heard so much about you from Garth. Glad to meet you."  
Jo nodded. 

Derek could tell that his mother was livid. He knew that she didn't expect Stiles to be as powerful as he was. He was just about to to say something when Stiles said, "Alpha Talia Hale, you are my mates mother and his first alpha and I deeply respect your place in the hierarchy of the pack and of this compound that was once yours. But, this house, this territory, the grounds and everything that surrounds it belongs to Derek and our pack. That chair you're sitting in, I sanded down that chair and stained it with my own hands for my Alpha. It belongs to him and he is the rightful owner of all of this. You are not the first supernatural I've faced head on. I have been tested by many powerful beings. I've lieterally been brought back into this world by being vomited up by a nogitsune that tried to corrupt me. I will not be intimidated by you or any of your pack in my house, and yes, this is my house, my pack, my territory." 

Jo couldn't believe what she was hearing from Stiles. Only Laura got away with talking to Talia with such disregard. Jo could tell that Talia was both angered and intrigued by Stiles and the power he possessed. Jo had battled a couple of witches before she went to Purgatory and they were always gross with their flinging of body fluids, but she never came across a Druid. This Druid was powerful with words only, no fluids involved, and it actually scared Jo. She watched in fascination as Stiles continued speaking to Talia.

"Alpha Talia Hale, I did not want to meet you like this. I wanted to meet you properly as the mate of your son the new Alpha of Beacon Hills. I wanted to bow to you and bare my neck to you in accordance of the traditions we hold, but I wasn't able to because of you. My main responsibility is to keep my Alpha and pack safe against any intrusion that tries to harm it and you, Alpha Talia, threatened my Alpha and that is not acceptable. You can't just come here and abuse your daughter, threaten my mate, and try to usurp his standing in our house in our land. Your actions are completely unacceptable, Alpha Talia and they will not be abided by. Do you understand, Alpha Talia?" Stiles's eyes glowed like honey in the sun as he stared at Talia. Jo, mesmerized by the complex Druid before her, almost gasped as she watched his eyes change color. 

Talia kept her eye contact on Stiles, never once looking away or blinking as she said, "Druid, you are one of many that I have come across and defeated. Your parlor tricks mean nothing to me. I am the true Alpha of this territory and I..."

"Alfa Talia, bogadh chuig cathaoirleach eile."

Against Talia's will, she began to rise from the chair. She growled at Stiles as she elongated her nails and dug them into the table. Jo stood up as Talia growled, "Sit down, Jo." Jo sat back down and watched as Talia ground her nails into the table as her body shook from trying to stop herself from moving. She became nauseous as she fought against Stiles's magic. Talia looked at Derek, "You surprise me, Derek. I thought that you'd be a strong Alpha but instead here you are letting your Druid do your dirty work."

Derek answered back, "I told him to do whatever he felt he needed to do to show you that you are a guest here, Alpha Talia."

Talia carved deep gashes into the table as she was forced to move. Jo stood up again as she drew her knife out to protect Talia and said, "Alpha Derek, please, stop this."

"I can't until Talia submits."

Jo looked to Talia again. The muscles and veins in Talia's arms were clearly defined as she strained them to try to stay in place but she was losing the battle. Jo pleaded with Stiles, "Please, Stiles is it? Please, stop."

Stiles shook his head, "I can't. Only Talia can stop this."

Jo turned to Talia, "Please, Alpha, enough. We all know that this is Alpha Derek's territory. This isn't Purgatory where we constantly have to fight others because we can't trust them, because we could only trust each other. We need to be Alpha Derek's ally, not his enemy. I know you were greatly insulted that Stiles used his hoodoo to make you immobile in your wolf form and I understand that, but he was doing his job. He was protecting his Alpha just like any one of us would of done for you. I'm begging you, Alpha, please, apologize." 

The conference room stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity. The sound of Talia's nails grinding away at the table was the only sound the quartet could hear. They suddenly heard a ripping sound as Talia's claw on her left index finger detached from it's nail bed. Talia roared out in pain as Stiles winced, Derek grunted, and Jo gasped. Talia's claw stayed embedded into the table sticking straight up. Talia finally bared her neck to Stiles and Derek as she said, "I'm sorry. Please accept my apology Alpha Derek."

Derek nodded as he said, "Let her go, Stiles." 

Stiles whispered, "Scaoileann mé tú, Alfa Talia."

Talia stumbled back, letting out a loud gulp for air. Jo steadied Talia as she directed her to her vacant seat. Talia was sweating profusely. Jo served her some water, taking off her t-shirt to wet it with the cool water to wipe down Talia's face. Talia's finger throbbed with pain from the missing claw. She quickly said to Jo, "Grab me that trash can." Jo grabbed it from the corner, handing it to Talia just in time for her to vomit into it. Talia was suddenly hit with a sense of vertigo so she shut her eyes tightly. 

Jo became furious, "What the fuck is happening to my Alpha!"

Stiles explained, "Talia fought my magic and it's still affecting her. She'll be fine in about five minutes."

Derek took Stiles's hand into his and walked to the end of the table. He sat down into his rightful place at the head of the table as Stiles stood next to him. "Stiles, wake them."

" Múscail betas", Stiles whispered. The Purgatory betas started to slowly wake up. Laura was the first one to wake up completely to find her mother sitting in a different chair with Jo standing next to her.

Laura looked at Derek and smirked as she said, "Well well, little brother, looks like you became the Alpha our mother always wished I would become."

Derek shook his head as Stiles cocked his head to the right and winked at Laura. Laura narrowed her eyes at him and flashed her eyes which caused Stiles to grin. 

Derek stood up after all of the Purgatory pack woke up and looked at each of them as he said, "I have come to appreciate and care for each and every one of you. All of you have been a breath of fresh air for my pack. Because of you, my pack has begun to feel new again, to feel stronger. You, the Purgatory Pack, brought us back our need to protect our loved ones even more then before because you are our loved ones. You came back to us from the dead full of life and your zeal for this new life is infectious. My pack and I want you here, want to train with you, we want to run wild into the reserve with you. All of us can't wait for that to happen, for our united Packs to run, hunt, and kill things that stand against us. For that reason, it has been decided that the Purgatory pack will take over the territory that once belonged to the Satomi pack starting immediately."

Laura and Christian looked at Talia to see her reaction. Talia composed herself before she said, "Alpha Derek, we will take that territory, but, for the sake of my packs well being, I ask that you let us leave this compound tomorrow."

Derek nodded as he said, "I will allow that. Now, I need Stiles, my parents, and my sister to stay in this room as the rest of your pack gathers up their belongings."

Derek stood up and dismissed the Purgatory pack. Each of them touched Talia as they left the room in silence. Talia got up and moved to the middle chair on the left side of the table, Laura sat to her right as Christian sat to her left. Talia still felt a touch dizzy. Laura wasn't sure what to make of Derek's mate. She knew that he was a powerful Druid, all of Derek's pack had told her as much. She had seen pictures of him throughout the house and didn't believe that he was as powerful as anyone said. He looked too sweet to be able to do what they said he could. Now she knew that they weren't exaggerating one bit. He had locked her and her Alpha in their wolf form, which terrified her for a moment. Laura knew that something serious had happened to Talia while the pack had fallen asleep. The forced nap concerned Laura as well. She wondered how her brother's mate became the powerful force that he was at such a young age. 

Derek spoke up, "Mom, dad, Laura, I wanted us alone to bring in Peter before we introduce him to your pack."

Talia nodded solemnly, "I understand, Derek."

"Do you, Mom?"

"Of course I do. Derek, I'm not going to harm my brother. No one in my pack is going to hurt Peter, right, Laura."

Laura slowly nodded once as she said, "I promise I won't hurt or kill my niece killing alpha power stealing uncle." Laura caught Stiles grin at that comment. She was beginning to like her brother's mate. 

Derek yelled out, "Parrish, bring in Peter please." The Hales waited for Peter to enter the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suí=Sit
> 
> Lean do fhear céile=Follow your husband
> 
> tá tú saor in aisce= You are free
> 
> codlata betas mac tíre=Sleep beta wolves 
> 
> bogadh chuig cathaoirleach eile= Move to another chair
> 
> Scaoileann mé tú, Alfa= I release you Alpha
> 
> Múscail beites=Wake up betas


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reunites with his sister and niece. What could go wrong?

Peter nervously waited with Parrish in the small side den away from both packs. He regretted having Stiles ward the main meeting room so that supernaturals couldn't listen in. 

"Parrish."

"Yes, Peter."

"I...nothing, forget it."

"Are you nervous?"

"Immensely. And if you tell anyone I said this, I'll tell everyone you cry after sex."

"What the fuck? That's not even true. Who told you that?"

"Malia."

"Why would your daughter tell you that? That's creepy."

"You know she doesn't have a filter and she wanted to know if that was normal."

"It happened once. Anyway, what were you going to say?"

"I'm actually a tad bit scared."

"Of?"

"My sister, my niece, this purgatory pack."

"Well, Derek has decreed that you're not to be killed by anyone in the Purgatory Pack so you should be okay. You killed your niece a long time ago. Maybe they forgive you."

Peter looked at Parrish disappointingly, "Jordan, Stiles had to spellbind them to stop fighting because of me. I know my niece, she's not a forgiving person."

"Do you blame her?"

"In my defense, I was insane."

"You tore her in half and didn't even bury her. I'd be pissed off too. She seems nice though. I like her. She fights with her Alpha a lot."

"Great, so she hasn't changed. She always argued with Talia. I'm going to die, again."

"You're not going to die. You might get beaten up really badly, but not killed."

"Thanks for that. Hey, is it true that Laura's girlfriend can see Cerberus and not just the fire?"

"It's true. Jo doesn't like to look at me when he's out. He does like her though. He's still trying to figure out how she ended up in purgatory. Did you ever hear about her hunter parents, the Harvelles?"

"Not that I can think of. They must of stayed mostly in their area. How long did Jo last as a hunter?"

"Not that long. A couple of years and then she was mangled by a hellhound which must of hurt. Poor girl."

Peter widely grinned at Parrish which made Parrish ask, "What?"

"You like her."

"Damn your werewolf sense of smell."

"So you do."

"She...intrigues me. Why did she end up in purgatory? Was she a deadly hunter before she ended up there? Not even Cerberus knows how she ended up there. He likes her too."

"All I can say is if you want her, go after her. Life is short. Maybe she likes you. Maybe she's your mate, who knows. It's been a long time since you really had anyone. Lydia was lost to us almost a year ago. Yeah, you've had your little tryst here and there but nothing of substance. Does she like men?"

"Garth said she did but who knows."

"How exclusive are Laura and Jo?"

"Well, Laura and Brett already fucked so I'm thinking they're not completely exclusive."

"There you go. You deserve happiness, Jordan."

"Thanks, Peter. You're kinda freaking me out right now being so caring. You're not going to die."

"Just in case I do, I just wanted to give you some good advice."

"You usually do."

Just then Derek called them in. They both stood up and began to walk to the door. Parrish placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, "Peter, wait."

Peter stopped, "What?"

"Whatever happens in there, just know that I'm not going to let any of them hurt you. You're my pack member and whatever you did in the past is in the past."

Peter genuinely smiled at Parrish, "Thank you, Jordan, but, please promise me that if my sister, my niece, or my brother in law decide to defy Derek's decree that you won't hurt them."

"I can't promise that, Peter."

"Jordan, please, as your friend and pack mate, please promise you won't hurt them."

"I'll try."

"Try hard." Peter hugged Parrish, scenting him in the process. 

They walked in together. Peter immediately cast his eyes on Talia. He noticed her flinch for a moment, wanting to stand up but stopping herself. Peter's heart skipped a beat and he actually let out a quiet gasp. Talia heard it and in a blink of an eye she was up and over to him, hugging him tightly to her. She started crying as did Peter. They scented each other as they hugged. The siblings held each other for a long time. Talia felt as if her soul was back in her body again. The coldness of purgatory was finally out of her battle weary body. Her brother was with her again and nothing was going to take him away from her. 

Talia pulled away from him, looking him directly into his eyes, "My brother, I have missed you for so long. I never thought that I'd see you again. I am so sorry for everything that happened to you, our pack, our family, and your beautiful wife and children. I'm am immensely sorry that I didn't listen to you about that Argent rapist. Can you forgive me?"

Peter nodded his head as he said, "I forgave you a long time ago."

Talia kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Peter. But, I know what you did to Laura and I can't forgive you for that."

Peter hung his head, "I know."

"Peter, you avenged our pack, murdered our murders, and for that reason alone, I will let you live and still claim you as my brother but not as my beta. You belong to Alpha Derek's pack, my dear brother." She smiled at him as a tear escaped his eye. 

Peter cleared his throat as Talia wiped away the tear, "I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"I've been told that you killed that whore that raped my son."

"That's a long story but the short answer is yes."

"Good. Now, go apologize to your niece, my number one beta."

Peter looked over to Laura. She seethed with anger, the whole room could feel it. Peter slowly walked over to her, his head tilted to the left to bare his neck to her. The closer he got to her the more she sneered, her gaze never breaking from him. She flashed her amber eyes at him and in a commanding voice she said, "Stop right there, Peter Hale."

Peter stopped as Laura continued, "You murdered me, tore me in half and ripped my alphaness out of me. I trusted you, I loved you the most even though you loved Derek more then me. You beckoned me home and annihilated me for what?! I would of joined you in your vendetta. Your vendetta was our vendetta damn it! I would of brought Derek home and together the three of us could of killed them all. I would of tore that Argent cunts head off to make sure she died instead of turning her like you did. Because of you she lived long enough to abuse my brother again. We could of slaughtered all of the Argents and their allies that burned our pack to the ground but instead you killed me and tried to kill Derek. I will never forgive you, Peter, ever."

Laura got up and walked over to him slowly, Peter keeping his head down. The room became tense as the wolves became ready to pounce in case anything happened as Laura walked over to Peter. She stood in front of him and stated with her amber eyes blazing, "Ego, Laura Hale, renuntiat tu, Peter Hale, mea lupus soldalis, mea avunculus, mea familia."

The werewolves in the room suddenly smelled blood in the air as Laura reached out and slapped Peter across his face leaving a bloody handprint and a trail of blood. 

The Hales gasped as Laura and Peter cried out in pain. Cerberus popped through and watched with the other supernaturals as a pink haze swirled around Laura and Peter. The haze connected them where their hearts laid in their chest. The room began to smell like coppery blood and ozone. The haze turned red as the link between Laura and Peter began to rip in half. The group in attendance began to hear all of the other wolves in the house begin to howl. The air in the room became humid, Laura and Peter began to struggle for air. They both began to howl as well, but their howls were those of loss and despair. Derek and Talia began to visibly suffer as well. Their hearts throbbed as they tried to gasp for air, tears streaming down their face. The ones sitting at the table found themselves unable to move in order to help Peter and Laura. 

Laura and Peter were both wailing into the blood red haze and still struggling for air when suddenly there was a loud pop that emanated for the link that connected them. The link had ruptured in half and the haze dissipated. Peter and Laura crumbled to the ground, both weeping out loud. The house became silent and still. 

A woozy Derek ran over to Laura as Talia ran over to Peter. Derek cradled Laura as he checked on her, asking her, "Laura, why?"

Laura coughed, tears running down her cheeks, "I had to, Derek, I had to cut ties with him. In my heart I could never forgive him and I would of always have resented any link I had to him. He broke my heart so I broke his."  
Derek held her as she cried into his chest.

Talia placed her hand over Peter's heart. She could feel it beating erratically. He was on his side in the fetal position. He didn't want Talia to see him weeping. 

"Peter, look at me."

"Just leave me alone."

In her alpha voice she commanded, "Peter, look at me." 

Peter turned over and looked at her. The whites of his eyes were blood red and blood was trickling out of his nose. Talia ripped the sleeve off of her shirt and used it to wipe the blood. She tried to pull his pain but found that she couldn't. 

"I can't pull the pain, Peter."

"I know. It hurts so much. I can't breathe right."

"Just breathe slowly."

"Is Laura okay?"

Talia looked over to Derek. He shrugged and turned back to attending Laura.

"She's still alive, Peter."

"Don't let her die, Talia."

"She's not going to die."

Stiles stayed seated while watching the Hales interact. Christian had gone over and sat with Derek to check on Laura. It was as if the family was split in two, neither group acknowledging each other's pain. He had recognized the unbinding spell a nanosecond to late to stop Laura. Once Laura was no longer writhing in pain Stiles was going to have to take a picture of her bloody palm, which he knew would have her and Peter's initials carved into it. Parrish had stepped out for a moment to calm down both packs. They had been banging on the door for awhile. Stiles heard the two way radio go off. It was Scott calling in from town. Malia and Jackson were with him as well. They had heard the howls all the way from the Hale compound. Jackson let Stiles know that Malia was dizzy and nauseous. Stiles figured that Malia must of felt a familial tug from the renouncement. He ordered them home immediately. Malia actually agreed to go home without putting up a fight. As for Scott, Stiles told him that everything was fine, just some pack misunderstanding.

Parrish came back in and sat next to Stiles, "I think I calmed them down. The Purgatory Pack is freaking out. Cerberus and Jo had to reassure them that everything was okay. That pack is frightening, Stiles."

"I know they are. Even Gramma."

"Especially Gramma. Stiles, is everything okay in here?"

"I hope so."

"Have you ever seen that type of magic?"

"Werewolf magic? No. I read about it but I never thought I'd see it in action."

"Cerberus told me that it's old magic and we need to keep an eye on Laura and Peter. A renouncement can kill a wolf."

"I know. Can I talk to Cerberus right now?"

"Sure, let's see if he's up for it." Parrish closed his eyes and when he opened them Stiles could see the fire in them.  
"Hello Stiles."

"Hi Cerberus."

"Why have you brought me forth?"

"Is everyone okay out there?"

"They are all concerned. Both packs are on edge but Jo Harvelle and Jordan Parrish reassured them that everything would be okay."

"Do you think they believed them?"

"I think so."

"Parrish said you've seen this type of magic before?"

"I have. It is very serious, this renouncement that Laura Hale has done."

"How serious?"

"They can die. It is blood magic."

"So Laura still hurt Peter enough to kill."

"Peter is strong, he will survive this. Laura Hale might not. She has too much anger inside. Against Peter and against her Alpha. I feel that both of them will live. They have been apart for more then a decade so the link probably wasn't at it's full strength. If they had been in the same pack this whole time then I'd worry."

"How can we help her? She can't die."

"Have those she loves stay with her as she heals. Jo Harvelle, our alpha Derek, and the one they call Gramma."

"And for Peter?"

"Talia Hale and Malia."

"Fuck, Malia hates Talia though."

"She will need to put that aside for her father. Have Alpha Derek and yourself talk to her."

"I need you and Parrish to stay on guard tonight and make sure no one bothers either Laura or Peter as they heal."

"We shall do that. Stiles, be aware that the howling will probably draw the zombies to us tonight."

"I was just thinking that. Let's get Laura and Peter to their rooms and let's get a group ready just in case."

Cerberus nodded in agreement as they both stood up. Stiles looked over to the two groups. Talia was still wiping away Peter's bloody tears as Derek and Christian were quietly talking to Laura. 

Stiles clearly stated, "Derek, I need you to take Laura to her room and grab Jo and Gramma. You four need to surround Laura as she sleeps. Cerberus is going to take Peter to his room and Talia needs to stay with him. When Malia gets here she will need to stay with him too. I'll talk to both packs after you take them to their rooms. Derek, we might get some undead visitors but we'll deal with it. Go, Derek, take care of your sister." 

Derek picked up Laura tenderly. She was passed out. Cerberus went over to Peter, "Peter, get on my back."

Peter struggled to say, "I can walk."

"Get on my back. Do not fight me on this. Alpha Talia, place your brother on my back."

Talia helped Peter stand up. He wrapped his arms around Cerberus neck. "This is so embarrassing."

Cerberus shook his head, "You're fine. Stop being a child."

Stiles quickly kissed Derek on the cheek before he opened the doors. Both packs were waiting right outside. All eyes focused on Stiles. He smiled as he said, "Hello all. Jo, Gramma, will you please follow Derek. When Malia gets here she will stay with Talia and Peter. After we get situated I will explain what happened but I need Noah, Garth, Melissa, and Brett to be on the look out for any undead. The howling might of attracted them. Purgatory Pack, continue packing."

Everyone dispersed as Stiles followed Derek and Talia upstairs. Gramma and Jo had gone into the room with Derek and Laura. Stiles explained to them what had happened to Laura as Derek propped her up in bed. Gramma signed to Jo angrily as Jo signed back.  
Stiles watched then interrupted, "Is everything okay?"

Jo shook her head, "Gramma is upset."

"At what?"

"At Laura. She said Laura should not have renounced her uncle, she just should of killed him."

Stiles was shocked as he said, "Why?"

"Because now both of them could die. She would of followed Laura if she had been banished. She's afraid to loose her. If Laura gets banished now she will leave with her and if she dies she will kill Peter herself."

Stiles looked at Gramma, "I know you don't know me, ma'am, but I will not let Laura die. She won't get banished either. Now I need you to hug her, show her love, don't be mad at her. Can you do that, ma'am?"

Gramma stared at Stiles, anger still in her eyes. Stiles smiled his best goofy smile and winked at her. Gramma narrowed her eyes then nodded at him. Stiles bowed his head towards her as he said, "Thank you, Ma'am."

She signed something to Jo. Jo looked at Stiles, "She said you're very charming and very powerful and call her Gramma if you can and please help Laura to not get banished."

"I will try. I have a relationship with the Alpha here and sometimes I can get him to agree with me." 

Gramma smirked at him, kicked off her shoes, and layed down next to Laura, draping her arm across Laura's chest, scenting her and humming into Laura's ear. 

Jo gazed at Stiles as she asked, "After we move tomorrow and if there isn't a horde, I want to talk to you about supernatural stuff."

"Sure. I love that the Purgatory Pack has a powerful human in their ranks. There's not many in the three packs."

"Are you really human though?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Coming from someone who died, went to purgatory, and came back from the dead and is not as a zombie, that's pretty ballsy to ask. But yeah, I'm pretty much human. Anyway, I can't wait to sit down and talk with you."

"Cool." Jo walked over to the bed, kicked her shoes under the bed and laid on the other side of Laura, hugging her and whispering into her ear about moments in their past. 

Derek went over to Stiles, "Babe, I checked her eyes and they're blood red and her pupils are blown."

Stiles frowned, "Stay with her. Touch her feet or her head I guess. Have you ever seen this before?"

"No. My grandmother told me about witnessing it once in another pack."

"How did it end?"

"Both wolves died."

Stiles frowned, "Cerberus said he thinks both will live since they've been apart for so long. Your sister is the one most in danger right now."

"My damn sister, doing blood magic in my house."

"Werewolf blood magic at that. How did she even know how to do it?"

"I don't know. I'll ask her when she wakes up."

Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek. He felt Derek loose some tension in that kiss. Derek pulled away and smiled, "You're the best."

"I know I am. Now go take care of your sister. I'll check on you later." 

"Alright."

Stiles walked out, took a deep breath and was just about to go check on Peter when he heard Isaac yell out, "Stiles, get ready to go! Melissa radioed in and we are getting a bunch of undead visitors."

"Okay!" Stiles ran to his room, grabbed his jacket and his favorite bow and took off running down the stairs. He would check on Peter later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ego, Laura Hale, renuntiat tu, Peter Hale, mea lupus soldalis, mea avunculus, mea familia. = "I, Laura Hale, renounce you, Peter Hale, my wolf mate, my uncle, my family."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with a coyote, a couple of werewolf twins and a human when all he wants to do is spend some time with Derek.

Stiles took a hot shower to wash away the gore from the mercy killings he had given to the undead that had been called to the compound due to the howling wolves. It had been a bigger horde then expected, both packs (except for the ones keeping vigil with Laura and Peter) had to jump into the fray to kill the unwanted dead. Malia and Jackson had, coming home from downtown Beacon Hills, stumbled on the horde so they had grabbed their weapons and killed every undead they could on the way to the compound. Both packs were exhausted. They had already taken care of the bodies and were all either showering or showered and eating. Stiles just wanted to spend time with his Derek. He had been away from Derek for a month. He and Peter went to a couple of different compounds in the area to check on the other groups and to scavenge for any supernatural objects, as well as supplies, that they could find. Stiles and Peter had been shaken to find out that Talia, Christian, and Laura were alive and now back at the Hale compound. They immediately started their trek back home when they found out.

The trip back home was painful for Peter and Stiles knew it. They talked for hours about what it meant for his twin sister to return. He knew Peter feared that she would kill him for what he did to Laura but he was more terrified that Talia would completely reject him. That was a fate worse then death to Peter. Stiles had hoped that Talia wouldn't reject Peter. He had grown to love Peter, forgave him for his past mistakes and truly valued his council. He didn't want Peter to die at the hands of his twin so he was glad when Talia embraced Peter like she did. What shocked Stiles was what Laura did, calling on ancient blood magic to sever all ties to Peter. That was unbelievably unexpected. He expected Laura to reject Peter, as did Peter himself, but he never guessed that she'd not only reject Peter but also denounce and compleatly obliterate any bond they had. He was going to have to keep an eye on Laura, she was just as dangerous as she looked. 

The shower curtain screeched open, Stiles jumped as he heard an enraged Malia blurt out, "Are you fucking kidding me, Stiles? I have to lay in bed with that asshole Talia!"

Stiles grabbed the shower curtain out of Malia's hand and roughly closed the curtain as he said, "Fuck, Malia, I'm showering and you almost got punched in the face."

"We've fucked before. I've seen your dick a thousand times."

"That's not what I'm bitching about. You interrupted my thoughts. Can't I ever just have a moment to myself?"

"No. Are you fucking kidding me? You're our emissary, you'll never have a free moment. And I don't want to be near that bitch Talia."

"Give me my towel and stop calling Talia a bitch. Do you want your dad to die?"

Malia threw Stiles his towel as she said, "No. It can't be that serious."

"Malia, it is that serious. He needs the ones that he loves the most to be with him so take a shower and get your ass over to his room. Put aside your anger for a moment, please. You don't have to talk to Talia, just lay next to Peter and talk to him. He needs you, Malia. I'm going to go and lay next to him until you get there, got it."

Malia sneered and then said, "Fine! But if she talks to me I'm going to bite her."

"I'll tell her not to talk to you. Now go away so I can get dressed."

Malia squinted her eyes at Stiles and then started disrobing, "I'm taking a shower here."

"Fine, whatever."

Stiles found Talia and Peter asleep together, Peter curled up against Talia, his head resting against her chest. Stiles gingerly laid down and found Talia staring at him. He winked at her as he big spooned Peter. He quietly stated, "I'm here until Malia gets here. She asks that you don't talk to her." Talia nodded her head as she closed her eyes again. 

Stiles could feel the sadness coming off of Peter, but he could also feel that his heart was strong. He smiled to himself as he thought about the fact that he was big spooning Peter. Normally when they had a pack sleep over, Peter would only let Derek, or for some unknown reason, Parrish, big spoon him. 

Stiles was almost asleep when he felt who he knew to be Malia lay down behind him. She snuggled up to him and whisper in his ear, "You're staying here. You love him too." Stiles nodded his head as Malis threw her arm over Stiles to touch Peter. 

A couple of hours passed until Stiles was awaken by Peter groggily saying, "Stiles, why are you so hot? Your not even a wolf."

Stiles chuckled, "It's all the breeding I've done with Derek."

"My sister is here."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Talia." Peter laughed as Stiles turned red. 

Malia asked, "Dad, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit with the side of a building. How's Laura?"

Talia answered, "Christian said that she's still passed out but not running a fever anymore."

"Can I go see her?"

"No, not yet. You're not all the way healed yet and I'm not sure how she'll react to you. Your broken bond is too fresh."

"Stiles..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you go do some research about what happened and what the real consequences are for both me and Laura?"

"I can. Are all of you going to play nice?"

Malia nodded as Talia stated, "Of course."

Stiles rolled over Malia as she bit his shoulder playfully. Stiles pushed her away, "Stop it you damn coyote. Derek isn't going to be happy with you biting me."

"Well if he hadn't taken my sloppy seconds then he wouldn't be jealous."

Peter coughed, "Again, my sister is here. Can you both try to act like civilized people instead of lascivious harlots."

Stiles laughed as he walked to the door, "But we are lascivious harlots. Anyway, I'm going to send up some sandwiches or something. Yell for me if you need me to big spoon you again, Uncle Peter."

Peter let out a growl and a chuckle, "What did I tell you about calling me Uncle Peter?"

"What are you going to do about it, old man? Come fight me."

"When I'm better, I will."

"That's the key, get better. You better not die on me."

"My cold heart just thumped an extra beat knowing that you actually love me."

"You know I do. I'll be back." Stiles left the room and ran straight into Jo. "Whoa, sorry, is everything okay with  
Laura?"

"Yeah, she wanted her dad."

"She's talking?"

"Not really. Can I talk with you?"

"Sure."

"Privately."

"Away from wolf ears?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, no problem." Stiles opened up the nearest bedroom door. It was an empty guest room. He had Jo walk in first, closed the door and whispered, "Príobháideach. Ná dochar." Jo followed Stiles over to the couch in the corner. 

"So, what's going on, Jo."

"I don't know you and you don't know me and we didn't exactly meet in the best way."

"True."

"But I need to know what's going to happen to Laura."

"As in?"

"Is Derek going to banish her? Kill her? She clearly defied him."

"I really don't know. I haven't had a chance to talk to Derek yet so I don't know. I'm pretty positive he won't kill her, he just got her back."

"But he could banish her compleatly from Beacon Hills, correct."

"He could banish her from all of California if he wanted to but I doubt he'll do that."

They stayed quiet for a moment until Jo said, "Did you ever get to meet Sam and Dean?"

Stiles shook his head, "No. I wish I had. I did read the Winchester Gospels though. Peter and I have tried to narrow down where their Men Of Letters bunker is to try to gain access to its library. Garth said that they had an angel with them."

Jo smiled, "Yes they did. Castiel. He was beautiful."

"Did you see him in purgatory?"

"I didn't see either Dean or Castiel. I would have loved too. We heard the vaguest of rumors that there was another human there but we couldn't find Dean. Laura and I tried to find him for a long time. Then we heard he was gone. I cried for a day knowing that I missed Dean. I didn't realize Castiel was still there until Laura and I felt the shift in the atmosphere and heard the rip in the stratosphere and watched as the angels fought the leviathan in the air for Castiel. They had surrounded him but he had kept them at bay. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen, and I've seen a lot. Garth hasn't been able to help you find the bunker?"

"He can't remember exactly where it is. There are little safe houses that we've found. Peter, Garth, and I found all the safe houses in California."

"How?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier about becoming the emissary for my pack."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'd keep my pack safer and that's what I want."

"It might be a little difficult since you're not a spark like me."

"But, I'm a human that went to purgatory and came back from the dead undead sooooo, I might be something."

Stiles laughed as he said, "True, very true. I was thrown up back into existence."

"Gross."

"Exactly. But if you're serious, we can try and I can start mentoring you after everything calms down. You'll have to live here during the week. But before you even think about that, lets just worry about getting Laura and Peter back to their fighting forms."

"I'm fine with that."

"Now, what's going on with you and Parrish?"

"What? Nothing. Why? What did you hear?"

Stiles laughed, "He seems a bit...happier? He is a good guy. Oh, you can see Cerberus?"

"Yes. All three heads sometimes. It scares the shit out of me but I'm getting over it. I know he won't hurt me. And don't worry, I won't hurt him."

"Good to know."

"Stiles..."

"Yeah, Jo?"

"Thanks for talking with me. Sorry I was rude earlier. Did Parrish tell you about the sparkling semen sample we collected?"

Stiles blinked quizzically at Jo as he asked, "Excuse me but did you just say Parrish has a sample of sparkling semen?"

Jo let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah."

"From...you?"

"Noooo, from Brett and Laura."

"Uhm, no but I'll ask Parrish about it. That's very concerning and kinda scary. You and Laura aren't exclusive then."

"No."

"Any reason why?"

"Can I be blunt?"

"Like a brick to the back."

"We both like some dick occasionally."

Stiles laughed, "Well thanks for the honesty." He looked at his watch, "Oh, we better wrap this up. Peter is going to be cranky since I was supposed to be bringing him something to eat."

They walked to the door together, Stiles opened the door for Jo and whispered, "Àbhaisteach" as he closed the it. 

Jo gave Stiles a weary smile, "I'm going to go take a quick cat nap. Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"No, just make sure your packed. Your pack probably isnt leaving tomorrow but just in case be ready. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, not that I can think of. Just ask Parrish about the sparkles."

Stiles chuckled, "I will."

Jo took a step towards Stikes to hug him but he stepped back, unsure of her intent. Jo stopped, she held out her hand for a handshake instead. Stiles took her hand and smiled, pulling her in for a hug as he said, "Wasn't expecting a hug from you, but here we are now."   
Out of habit they scented each other which caused them both to laugh almost joyously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story.


End file.
